Star Swashbucklers-The Wild Star Warriors
by Ecaroh914
Summary: Apparently, it was a nice day...until Kirby got in supreme trouble, getting bested by his worse enemy. Who's going to help and stride to the source and take care of this problem, which is dark matter? Well, why don't we just observe and sit tight for the five answers?


** Hellooo~ **

** For those who remember the story "The adventure of Waddle Dawdle", then you must know that this story is just a mere redo, nothing special. For those who DON't know about the old story, then skip ahead of this seemingly useless message.**

** Now, for those who saw the first story: remember when I was exhilarated to type in the first page, the title, the characters? Remember when I introduced everybody all OOC? All random and stupid?**

** Please, accept my apology.**

**Now, we must acknowledge the present, and forget the past (I would *gladly* do that). For instance, Dawdle used to be the image of bipolar and stupid. Now, he should make more sense. And remember those stupid "Author's Comment" sections with freaking OOC commentary? Pfft.**

** So now, I'm turning over a new leaf. Turning on the light bulb. Making a new thing. Yes, this is...**

** Waddle Dawdle.**

* * *

When I first came to Popstar, I was simply amazed. I thought I would NEVER get the hang of every location on the planet, let alone Dreamland. But as the years went on by, I realized that I was wrong. True, I _kinda_ had a little help when getting about, but still, getting to know the place was easier than I thought, and I loved every part of it.

Even after 20 years, I still love it.

The birds, the landscape, the occasional beanbon and such.

The food, the flowers, the technology, the abundance in population and serene peace, the fantastic places found here.

Surely, hearing this kingdom as a peaceful kingdom, you think of butterflies, birds, bees, tranquil rivers, and clear skies, as well as a nice meadow of flowers and fields of wheat.

Nope.

Rather, Dreamland has been attacked repetitively over my lifespan, with constant assailants of different creatures, be it an alien from another dimension, or a magician made out of yarn from another world. So, no, it's not all too peaceful here...but, nonetheless, one can still find happiness here...literally around a corner...of a continent.

But one thing that makes me ever so proud of this land is a certain someone...

He may be one of the most docile creatures I may have known...as well as the weakest creature I may have known; in fact, this species of creatures show absolutely little to no sign of machinating any schemes within their minute brains (except for that one time when they starved nearly to death...).

However, he wasn't...the same as everyone else; he had his own way of doing everything he was told to do, he strayed away from the daily patrols, and-shame of it all-he was shorter than his own species, the waddle dee.

Did this stop him from making me happy for him on his journey? No. Did this matter when he actually made so many risks in his life to become a legend (sort of) and have his own epic? Not at all. "Ye old dun one..." might I even add in from the said epic...

He had help, yes-the best team anyone could ever ask for, along with mysterious powers-like his activated gene, absorbosine. Heck, he traveled to another galaxy nobody even heard of-not even I! He defeated dark matter-but at the same time...

Instead of giving you whatever happened in a nutshell, why don't I let you observe this journey in their eyes...the heroes of Dreamland...but really, the main hero himself who deemed himself worthy of praise from all around. He's gentle, kind, and...a bit short-tempered.

This is the story of Waddle Dawdle, or, if you want to be formal, Waddle Dawdle Aspen Long...

...Methinks this tale might as well take awhile to finish.

* * *

**So, that's a start...frequent breaks...**

**I'm sorry for the HUGE hold up, but...yeah, stuff in my life...I do stuff...and I've been drawing, designing a game, etc., etc.**

**...And reading a dictionary...and perfecting the characters...and the actual plot. in fact...**

**I promise that this will be different. Sure, there will be similarities, such as Solena being a princess...but a much more nicer princess, not...that...just...no. No. Also, I will be drawing the comic out...like now, on a website. If you have any questions, feel free to either review or PM. And yes, I believe there are some errors here in this chappy, but eh, it's a start to a story: rickety and wobbly, but you'll get used to it. So yeah...Oh, and if you want nonsense, then...ehhhh, I really don't know, okay? So for now, see ya!**

**Also, dun is a word and a color...but absorbosine isn't. Huh. Haha.**

**'Kay.**


End file.
